Hermione's Truth
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't a Granger at all? What would happen between Hermione and Draco? HGDM.
1. Default Chapter

What happens when you reveal that you aren't who you say you are? What happens when hermione reveals that she is a Flint and has knkown about it all her life? What happens when everyone finds out that it was kept a secret to protect her? And what is this all about a Malfoy Marriage Contract? But why was it kept a secret for so long? One reason: the Flints don't follow the teachings of the dark lord and didn't want their only daughter being tied to the son of the dark lords right hand man.


	2. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first story, Please be gentle.

It was a rainy night and the Flints were welcoming their new daughter into the world. The name had been decided over five months ago and she was to he named Mia Katherine Flint, after her great grand mother. But this wasn't as joyous as it could've been.

"Darling what are we going to do? The birth will be mentioned soon in the paper, and i will not have my only daughter betrothed to that son-of -a-bitches heir." Mrs. Flint said.

"i wish i had known what Lucius was before that damned contract had been brought up. We have two options and one of them your going to hate my love," Mr.Flint started. "We can either announce the birth of our precious daughter, Mia, or we can announce the still birth of our belated daughter. THe only thing is she will have to be raised here in secret and when she is excepted into Hogwarts we will have to place a concealment charm on her and a false name."

"IF that is the best we can do, so be it." Mrs. Flint said.

there was a knock at the door before it was opened and their only son walked in asking to see his baby sister.

"Mamma, Dad, is she here? Can I meet my baby sister, can i meet Mia?" Young Marcus asked of his parents.

Both Mr. and Mrs. FLint exchanged worried glances but in the end invited Marcus up to the bed on which his mother was resting and introduced their son to his little sister.

"Son, we have some good news and some bad news to tell you. Do you remember that contract that the malfoys had us sign when you found out you were going to be a big brother? Well there is a slight problem, you see Mia is betrothed to the Malfoys son but we do not want that fate for her. So, we have decided that we will tell the public that she was a stil born and raise her secretly and put her under concealment charms when she is of age to atend school." Mr. Flint told his son.

"So, what you mean is that she's my sister only inside the wall of the Flint Manor?"

"yes and we truely hate to do this." Mrs. Flint replied. "but we must, I just hope she will forgive us." said a tearful Mrs. Flint.

Three Days Later+

_A Day Of Celebretion Turns For The Worst_

_It is with heavy hearts that we announce to the world the birth of Mia Katherine Flint only to announce her death at the same time. The Flints morn their lost daughter and our prayers are with them. But with the death of the only FLint Daughter, what does this mean for the Malfoy Marriage Contract? Well according to the Flints Lawyer, the contract is now viod, unless a daughter is born to the flints within the next four years. After conversing with the Flints, they have decided not to have any more children for the time being due to the death of thie only daughter. It was also mentioned that this was not the first death to the Flint line. Apparently the were multiple miscarriages before they were granted a son, Marcus. Rest in Peace young child, for you never were able to fully live._

_Rita Skiter_

16 Years Later+

"Mom, Dad, Marcus, we're going to be late if we don't leave now, i need to get to the train." Mia Flint, aka, Hermione Granger called to her parents who were racing around the house along with casting concealment charms on themselves.

"Well sis, this is were I say Good-bye to you, I have to get to the Ministry for my first day of work. I will owl you in a few days to check up on you. Love you sis." Marcus said as he hugged his baby sister.

"Lets get a move on, don't want our baby girl to be late first day of her sixth year, do we?" Mr. Flint said as he came into the room.

Well, let go." Mrs. Flint said.

With that, the family apperated to the train stations bathrooms and from there proceeded to the platform, where they said their good-byes and pretended to be the unknowing muggle parents that Hermione Granger has.

A Week Later+

The Great Hall was full of students this morning, just as the food appeared, the owls started to arrive to deliver the mail.

A great owl flew down to Hermione's side with a look of sadness hidden in the recesses of its eyes. HErmione detached the letter and opened it.

_Sis,_

_there was an accident, mom and dad were killled, i'd write more but i don't think i can handle it. I'll send word to the Headmaster and ask for you to come home this weekend. You need to remember, you are not under any cercumstances to say why your going home. See you soon sis._

_Love _

_Big Bro_

as hermione read this tears started to form in her eyes, but she remembered she couldn't cry infront of everyone or else they would want to nkow why. so, she gracefully excused her self and retreated to her room. she was suddenly greatful that prefects had their own commonroom and separate rooms. She collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears and cried herself to sleep, unaware of the person listening in on the other side of the door.

A/N: Who could it be? Give Reviews to get more of this story.


End file.
